The aim of this contract is to obtain husbandry for 25 to 35 non human primates (Macaques) for four years. The contractor shall implement NCI protocols designed to evaluate the protective potential of recombinant SIV/HIV-2 vaccines against infection and or disease induced by a live virus challenge. Further, some protocols aimed at investigating the pathogenic potential of STLV in macaques might also be implemented. Adequate animal care is expected.